


Worth It

by sweetiejelly



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all worth it, still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in Jan. 2011 for Jen; originally posted [at LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/145126.html).

At times, when all traces ran cold, no guesses to be forged, no leads to be made, Peter wondered if it was worth it. Was Neal Caffrey really worth his reputation, pulling all nighters, missing another dinner (or breakfast or lunch) with Elizabeth? After all, Neal was a puzzle that regenerated as soon as you tore it down. Neal was a game with no set rules. Neal was no chess. Peter was good at chess.

But as it turned out, Peter was good at Neal too. (And vice versa.) They were tango partners with music and myth afloat between them. They were partners in spirit before they became partners at the bureau. As he watched the silhouette of a hat darken his door, Peter had to smile. Neal was worth all these years of his life. Neal was the most fascinating game piece he had ever known. Even Elizabeth agreed.


End file.
